Meet Me: John & Mike's story
by Bourtonfreak13
Summary: A little backround on John and Mike's story from Meet Me...You kinda have to read Meet Me to understand what's going on in this one SLASH! Dont like dont read k!k?


**So I have no idea if I did the years right on this**

**But at the start of this story John is supposed to be 13 and at the very end he's supposed to be 31**

**But I kind of wanted to give a backround for John and Mike's story so I did this little thing**

**I OWN NOTHING...sadly so please dont sue**

**

* * *

**

The tears flowed down his cheeks as he ran down the sidewalk, his shoes making a soft pattering noise on the concrete. He had no idea where he was going but all he wanted to do was get away from everything. He stopped running and bent over in an attempt to catch his breath greedily sucking in as much air as his lungs would allow.

His hands dropped to his knees and he lifted his head to survey is surroundings; he blinked a few times as he took the sights in. He spotted a small park bench with a large tree shading it he stood and began to walk towards it. He approached the bench and sat down surveying the park around him, on the far left was a small playground where several children ran around giggling.

He began to cry at this seeing how happy these children could be how blissfully unaware of the world around them they were. He started to sob now as he thought of the world he was trapped in, a violent twisted world where he was forced to be something he didn't want to be. "If you keep cryin like that you'll hurt yourself." A voice mumbled.

John jumped and attempted his best glare, who dared intrude on his crying session? He turned his head to the voice and noticed a boy about his age leaning against the tree. The boy had on a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt, but what striked John the most was that on top of his head sat a pinstriped fedora with a white bandana nestled underneath it.

The boy walked over to him and stuck out his hand, "Mike Mizanin." John looked at the hand as if it would bite him if he grabbed it and slowly slid his own hand into it, "John Hennigan."

**_3 years later_**

John tucked his long hair behind his ears and slowly slid open the window. He knew exactly by now how to open it without getting caught as he had done this many a night to go see his best friend. He stepped out the window and onto the small ledge, taking a deep breath he crouched down and jumped from the ledge onto the dumpster that was beneath it.

He smiled and jumped from the dumpster to the ground and smiled when his feet touched the ground. He ran out the alley and made his way to the small park. He got there within a few minutes and looked around for his best friend, smiling when he saw the familiar fedora peeking out from beneath the tree.

To make sure it was him John let out a whistle, three short and one long, with which Mike responded with one long and three short. John smiled and ran over to the tree finding his best friend standing there his usual smirk plastered across his face. "Missed me?" Mike asked. John laughed and pulled him into a hug, "Course I missed youz."

They stayed in the embrace for a few moments before letting go of each other and surveying the others looks. "There's something I need to tell you." Mike mumbled. John blinked completely thrown off by the smaller man's suddenly upset face, "What is it?" Mike sighed, "Johnny…I'm a part of Legacy now."

John shook his head and pulled Mike into a tight embrace, "Don worry Mikey….they made me join too." Mike let out a strangled sob and clung tighter to John, hoping that this was all just a dream and that he'd wake up and be 13 again.

**_2 years later_**

John pulled his hair into a low bun and searched around for the fedora Mike had given him. He let out a small cry of joy when he found it and placed it atop his head and opened the door to his room. He slowly let the door shut and began his silent trek down the stairs hoping that no one would hear him. He was just about to open the door when a strong hand grasped his shoulder, john visibly paled and turned to see who the hand belonged to. He let out a small scoff when he saw that it was Jay.

He was 2 years John's senior and had come into the "family" about a year ago. Since then he was employed as John's personal "bodyguard" as Mark had put it stating that John got into way to much trouble for his own good. "What do youz want?" John asked clearly annoyed. Jay rolled his eyes, "You know exactly what. You know you're not supposed to be sneaking out this late especially to see him of all people." John narrowed his eyes and slapped Jay's hand off his shoulder, "Youz shut your mouth about what you don't know!" Jay sighed, "Fine but when you come back I'll be in my room if you need me." John glared at him before exiting the house and making his way to the park.

Mike and he had a scheduled date, they had been going out for about two years now and John didn't think it could get any better. When he came upon their usual meeting spot, he realized that Mike was not alone he had a large blonde with him and when John came into view his dismissed the blonde with a nod. "John we need to talk." Mike said as soon as John came within ear range. John nodded his head and allowed Mike to lead him away from the tree. "It's over." Mike stated. John blinked, "What?" Mike sighed and a sad look passed across his face, "Us Johnny….it's over. This isn't healthy for us and I've found someone new."

The tears welled up in John's eyes and he closed them and began to shake his head. He ran from the park letting the tears flow freely down his face, he only stopped running when he reached the house. He wiped the tears from his face and slowly opened the door. He kicked off his shoes at the door and climbed the large stairwell and stopped at Jay's door. He slowly turned the knob, opened the door and looked inside finding that Jay was asleep in his bed. John sniffled a bit and slowly closed the door and let himself in, he shed his jacket and dropped the fedora on the floor and slowly padded his way across the room. He pulled back the covers and snuggled into Jay's side and let the tears begin to flow again by the time Jay woke, John was full on sobbing and clinging to Jay like his life depended on it.

"D-d-d-did youz know?" John choked out as he lifted his head and looked up at Jay. The larger man shook his head and placed a small comforting kiss on John's forehead, "No." John just sniffled and nodded his head, laying it down on the older man's chest. It was quiet for awhile before John spoke, "You have to do whatever I tell you right?" he asked. Jay let out a sigh, "Yes." John lifted his head and looked up at him, "Then love me?" Jay smiled and brushed the few strands of hair out of John's face, "I already do."

**_13 years later_**

"Hold still." John snapped. Jay let out another laugh, "I can't it tickles." John rolled his eyes, "It won't be tickling so much when you're bleeding all over Mark's floor and he super kicks your ass." Jay rolled his eyes, "Please I was barely bleeding." John rolled his eyes, "But you still need stitches so hold still." A few silent moments later John pulled back and looked at his work satisfied, Jay had once again hurt himself and required stitches to fix it. It was only a small gash on his forehead but it still required attention to fix. "Are you done?" Jay asked as he circled an arm around John's waist pulling him closer, John rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into Jay's lap. Jay smiled and gently placed a kiss on John's lips, "Love you." John smiled and wrapped his arms around Jay's neck pulling him closer and rubbing their noses together, "I love you too."

"This aint fair!" Mike protested as he once again attempted to get his fedora from his lover's hands. Jack just simply smiled and kept the hat out of Mike's reach, laughing as the much smaller man attempted to jump and reach for it. Mike let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him down to his level. He crashed their lips together in a dominant kiss and smiled when he felt Jack lower his arms to wrap them around Mike's small waist. Mike let one hand stray from Jack's shirt to reach behind him and grab the fedora he had been trying to attain for the last twenty minutes. When he felt the edge of the brim in his hand he quickly grabbed it and pulled away from the kiss and let out a cry of triumph. Jack shook his head and circled his arms tight around Mike's waist as the smaller man put the fedora atop his head. Jack nuzzled his face into Mike's neck and mumbled, "I love you." Mike smiled and reached up to thread his fingers in Jack's hair, "Love you too."

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo?**

**Mike: I dumped him off for Jack?**

**Me: Basically**

**Jack: That's just wrong**

**Jay: Why am I always getting hurt?**

**Me: I have no frickin iclue**

**John: Well that was intersting**

**Me: Thank you?**

**Review if you please but you dont have to **


End file.
